Cookies
by ILOVEMARKAXEL
Summary: Résumer : Finn voulait juste faire des biscuit mais une personne ne l'attendait pas de cette oreiller. Un peu sexuel. Raiting:T


Titre : Cookies

Pairing : Puck/Finn

Disclaimer : cette histoire ne m'appartiens pas juste l'histoire

Raiting : T

Résumer : Finn voulait juste faire des biscuit mais une personne ne l'attendait pas de cette oreiller. Un peu sexuel.

* * *

Fin fredonnait une chanson quelconque, il était dans ses pensées alors qu'il ouvrit le réfrigérateur pour prendre des œufs. Il pris deux œufs dans le carton, ferma la porte et le mit à côté du saladier qui était sur le comptoir.

Depuis quelques jours son passe temps était de cuisiner, c'était calme et il pouvait réfléchir à ses années qui était passer. Le lycée n'était aujourd'hui qu'un souvenir. Bien sûr, il avait gardé contact avec ses amis. Cela faisait longtemps que lui et Rachel n'était plus ensemble. C'était faute de temps, de leur emploi du temps...

Il aimait faire cuire des choses sucré qui n'avait jamais envie de goûter des friandises lorsqu'ils étaient au travail et au collège.

A chaque fois qu'il rentrait dans l'appartement, il faisait toujours des petits plats sucré.

Il trouvait toujours une heure ou son colocataire n'était pas là. Son colocataire n'avait pas besoin de calories supplémentaire. Non son colocataire n'était pas gros, il était musclé bien ou il faut mais juste que son colocataire avait des mauvaise habitudes de manger tout et n'importe quoi et c'était toujours ça faute. Voila la raison qu'il faisait cela lorsque l'autre n'était pas là.

Il lécha son doigt pour voir si la pâte avait un bon goût, puis il regarda l'horloge.

- Bon j'ai encore un peu de temps,

Il arrive à côté du placard qui était à côté du réfrigérateur et l'ouvrit pour prendre le sucre, et les pépites de chocolat.

Il avait décidé de faire des cookies maison, il l'avait décidé lorsqu'il était au travail.

Une fois que tous les ingrédient était bien mélanger, il sortit une balance pour peser le sucre. Il soupira de contentement :

- Oui faire la cuisine me fais du bien, c'est vraiment un moyen de se détendre, dit-il en allumant le four.

Deux bras fort saisit ses hanches, et Fin renversa le sac de sucre qu'il avait dans la main sous le choc, il avait fait peur.

- Mais qu'est-ce que...Puck !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Non mais je rêve...pourquoi tu n'as pas annoncé ta présence, Puck.

Tout en disant ça, il essaya de se soustraire des bras qui l'élançait, il tentait de ralentir son cœur. Son ami lui avait fait vraiment peur, imaginer si c'était de l'eau chaude.

- C'était l'idée, dit Puck en souriant, il se pencha pour mondre doucement, le cou de Finn.

- Mais regarde cette catastrophe, tout ce sucre au sol mais c'est du gaspillage !

Fin essaya encore de sortir des bras de Puck mais il n'attendait pas cette oreille là.

- Alors que fais tu ? demanda l'ex-footballeur , une de ses mains glissa à travers la chemise de Fin, - des biscuits !

- Quoi!non... ! Finn grinça un peu, son visage était devenu rouge quand Puck toucha ses mamelons.

- C'est rien, dit Finn en essayant bêtement de cacher le saladier, il essaya de sortir de l'étreinte de Puck pour ne renverse le saladier qui était sur le comptoir. Mais dans ce processus sans ce rendre compte, il excitait Puck en frottant contre son bassin, il ne faisait même pas exprès. Mais ce qui arriva, arriva, le saladier c'était renverser sur lui, sa chemise et son pantalon était tout blanc.

Avant qu'il puisse l'insultait avec un regard de dégoût, Finn se trouva sur le comptoir ses jambes écarter et Puck au milieu. Puck commença à l'embrasser tout en parcourant le corps de son amant. Il se frotta contre lui, Fin émit un gémissement.

- Puck !, dit Fin en fronçant les sourcils, tournant la tête pour regarde le gâchis derrière Puck. _Mon sucre..._

- J'ai trouvé le cadeau que tu m'avais laissé sur mon portable, dit Puck tranquillement en déboutonnant le pantalon de son amant. Finn le regarda confusément avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

_Oh non, c'était son portable, c'était pas le mien alors ça veut dire que j'ai pris des photos avec son téléphone !_

-Ils étaient pas pour toi ! Dit-il, son visage était en feu, quel honte, bon sans, il se tortiller dans l'embarras.

- Alors c'était pour qui ? Ronronnait Puck, en plongeant sa main dans le boxeur de son amant. Il sourit lorsqu'il entendit un gémissement.

Ah oui, Finn avait oublié de dire qu'il était dans une relation avec Puck depuis 4 ans. Le problème avec le téléphone ce qu'il avait pris dans des positions plutôt gênant, lui qui pensait que c'était son téléphone.

_Il faut que je change de téléphone, on a le même, quel honte..._

- C'est pour quelqu'un d'autre, dit Puck avec amusement tout en léchant le cou de son amour.

- Non, dit Fin nerveusement, son corps était chaud sous les mains de Puck, il l'enflammer. Il mordit ses lèvres lorsque ses jambes commencèrent à trembler.

- C'était juste, il essaya d'expliquer à son amant mais Puck était entrain de le mordre sur l'épaule, il aura des marques demain pensa-t-il.

- Tu es vraiment sexy dans ces position là, chaton, dit Puck en parcourant de ses lèvres le torse de son amour avant de lécher ses mamelons. Finn gémisse d'anticipation, mais Puck voulait encore jouer avec lui. Il enleva sa chemise et continua sa route jusqu'au boxeur.

- Que veux tu, chaton...dit Puck malicieusement

- Je...je veux.., Finn ne pouvait pas parler, il le voulait bon sans, il le voulait.

Puck enleva son boxeur avec ses dents, il tissu frôla le sexe de Finn qui gémit. Il s'éleva pour revenir embrasser Finn.

Son corps était chaud, il commençait à transpirer, Puck l'allongea sur le comptoir mais Finn ne voulait pas le faire ici pas question, la cuisiner était sale.

Le corps de Puck rejoint Finn, il commença à l'embrasser, sa main commença à malaxer les fesses de son amour.

- Je te repose la question, chaton que veux tu ?

- Je te veux, cria Finn de toute ses forces, il le voulait maintenant mais pas ici, or de question.

- Où, il sourit Puck le connaissait vraiment bien et puis 4 ans c'est déjà long.

- Dans la chambre,

- Avec plaisir chaton

Puck qui était désireux de remplir la demande, il renversa son _chaton _sans effort sur son épaule et se précipita hors de la cuisine.

Quelques seconde plus tard leur chambre claqua et ils ont laissé leur passions l'un de l'autre parler.

* * *

Fin ^^

C'est ma première fic sur ce couple aussi, c'est peut être un peu maladroit mais qu'est-ce que j'aime.

J'espère que ça vous à plut. J'ai hâte de voir vos réaction...

Pour info : Bientôt je posterai la fic Naissance d'un monstre, d'une série manga qui est super au passage, vraiment super. Et je vais commencer sur celui de Naruto, Dans un grenier. Fic à suspense...

Merci ^^


End file.
